


Engage...

by LaufeysKid



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeysKid/pseuds/LaufeysKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles fails a test, Erik tries to cheer up his favorite nerd with some Star Trek, feelings happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engage...

**Author's Note:**

> McAvoy is a Trekkie, I'm a Trekkie and a sucker for fluff.  
> EXTREMELY OOC, but i think it's rather cute so hopefully you'll forgive me.  
> English is not my first language and this isn't edited, if you spot any mistakes, feel free to tell me about them and i'll fix it.

Engage...

An F. A bloody F.

Charles can’t believe in, not when he worked so hard the whole semester. Erik is going to be extremely annoyed, he helped him study all night long and he still got a stupid F. Charles was sure he knew the information, but apparently not. 

“There’s got to be a mistake!” He informs his teacher the moment he got the test back. 

“No mistake, Mr. Xavier. I was very surprised actually. Better study harder next time.”

“But-but I did! Study hard, I mean!” Charles is sure he’s as red as a tomato, he has never been more upset in his life.

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that. Don’t stress too much over it, I’m sure you can still save the class. Your work is excellent, Xavier, I honestly don’t understand how you managed to fail the test.” His teacher walks away, still having to hand out more (probably failed) tests.

“Me neither.” Charles sighs. 

An hour later he’s on his way home when he gets a call from Erik. He debates for a few seconds if he should pick up or not, but he knows his friend will surely worry if he doesn’t.

“So? How did it go?” Erik asks cheerfully. They had studied all night long. 

“I-I got an-I got an F.” Charles whispers the last part.

“A what? I didn’t get that, Charles, speak louder.” 

“An F, Erik! I failed the stupid test. I don’t know how. I’m so sorry, I promise you won’t ever have to study with me again.” Charles sounds devastated, he really feels like it’s the end of the world.

“But how? You knew all the answers! There has to be a mistake.” Erik knows how much Charles stresses over his grades, he’s never truly understood why since Charles is brilliant no matter what. 

“I told the teacher the same thing. He told me to study harder for the next one. I just don’t understand!” 

“Well, it happened Charles, and I’m sorry but there’s nothing you can do about it so don’t worry too much about it.” 

“Yeah I know.”

“You’re going to be upset for the rest of the day, aren’t you?” Erik knows his friend too well.

Charles smiles, he knows Erik can’t see him but he smiles either way.  
“Yeah, probably.”

Erik ends the call with a promise to see him home later, and reminds him that it’s just a silly grade. Charles gets home and immediately lays down on their couch, utterly unmotivated to do anything else. He knows he has a paper to write but he honestly doesn’t care. Plus, he has the whole weekend. If he wants to be miserable and do nothing, then that’s exactly what he’s going to do. He falls asleep with a frown on his face.

Erik gets home later than he usually does. He has an electromagnetism class on Fridays that always runs late, but he had other stuff to take care of. He hopes Charles isn’t too worried, he doesn’t need his friend to get more upset. 

He’s really surprised when he gets home and finds Charles asleep on the couch, it’s not uncommon for Charles to do that, but usually his naps are 30 minutes long. Erik knows Charles has been on that couch for hours. He smiles a bit and sets everything down before going to wake up Charles.

He pokes the smaller man a couple of times with no response, he starts doing so a bit more forcefully. 

“Charles, your neck must be killing you.” Erik is smiling, Charles truly looks adorable when he’s all sleepy. 

Not that he has those thoughts often, mind you. At least he’s not willing to admit it.

“I’m fine.” Comes Charles’ sleepy response.

“No you’re not. Come on, wake up. I got you some things that will cheer you up.” 

“Did you, now?” Charles is more alert now, the brat. 

“I did.”

“What kinds of things?” 

“Oh just some ice-cream and some of those biscuits you like and I may or may not have gotten you something else.” Erik knows Charles’ curiosity will get the best of him.

“Oh? What else?” Charles is fully awake now.

“You’re going to have to get up if you want to find out.”

“You evil, evil man!” Charles complains but gets up. Erik was right, his neck is killing him. 

He walks to the kitchen where he knows Erik set down all the sweet treats he got Charles. He finds the ice-cream and biscuits he was promised as well as a bunch of DVDs. He opens the little box to see what they are.

“You got me Star Trek?!” Charles looks like a kid on Christmas.

“All seven seasons.” Erik replies, proud of himself.

Charles knows Erik isn’t very fond of physical contact, but right in that moment he couldn’t care less. He hugs the man like he’s never done before. Erik is surprised for a few seconds before hugging Charles back.

“You really didn’t have to.” 

“I know, but you sounded really upset and I know how hard you worked for that test.” 

“But Star Trek!”

“You’re such a nerd.” Erik laughs before letting go of Charles. “Come on, we better get started.”

“You’re watching it with me? But you hate it!” Charles honestly can’t believe that Erik in that moment. 

Erik just shrugs. “But you love it and this isn’t about me, I don’t want you to be stressing over a silly grade and if sitting down to watch Data or whatever the robot’s name is, then I’ll do it.” 

“First of all, he’s an android. And-”

“Nerd!”

“-You really don’t have to Erik, you’ve already helped me so much and I’m sure you’re tired from your class today, I really don’t want you to stay up all night again.”

“I want to, shut up and put on the damned DVD already!” 

Erik grabs some of the food he got while Charles sets up the DVD player and sets himself up on the couch. Erik hands him his bowl of ice-cream and some of his biscuits before sitting down next to him, personal space be damned. 

“Commander Riker looks like a child without his beard.” Charles comments while he nibbles on a biscuit. Erik looks at him and smiles, Charles may be 21 but he really turns into a kid when it comes to Star Trek.

“You look like a child without a beard.” Erik tells him, earning “the look” from Charles.

“Oh, shut up!”

They’re halfway through season one when Erik, very sleepily comments: “Captain Picard is kind of hot.” He’s resting his head on Charles’ shoulder.

Charles turns so fast he’s sure he could have gotten whiplash. “What?!”

“Yeah! Picard is kind of hot.” Erik states again with a yawn. 

Charles just smiles at him and cuddles him closer.

“Go to sleep, dear. You’re seeing things.” 

“I’m serious, Charles! Something tells me that you’re going to look like him when you’re older. So yes, he’s hot.” 

Charles blushes at that comment, Erik isn’t supposed to say things like that. 

“You’re seeing things, I look nothing like him! And I quite like my hair, thank you very much! Sleep, Erik. I can tell you all about it tomorrow.” 

“I’m sure you can.” He says with another yawn. 

Charles leans down to press a kiss on his forehead, not able to resist himself. Erik looks up to him, puzzled but mostly just really needing to catch up on some sleep. 

“Go to bed!” Charles tells him, Erik pouts knowing he really can’t stay up that much longer.  
Charles can’t help it, he leans down and presses a kiss to Erik’s lips. The pout goes away. Charles realizes what he’s done and his eyes go impossibly wide. 

Erik just yawns again before going back to resting on Charles’ shoulder. He falls asleep shortly after. 

Charles can’t say he’s really paying attention to the Enterprise’s adventures after that, but he’s watched the series so many times before that it really doesn’t matter. 

He just hopes Erik won’t be too angry in the morning.

He falls asleep after a couple more episodes, Trekkie or no, he really needs to sleep too.

When he wakes up, he can’t feel his arm. He panics for a small moment before remembering that Erik fell asleep on his arm. It’s sunny which means it’s already morning or possibly early afternoon. He turns to see Erik still sleeping and smiles, he looks really peaceful. 

“Hey, dear, I’m terribly sorry to wake you up, but I really have to pee.” Charles tells him softly while moving away, Erik groans and turns around, letting Charles free.  
Charles gets up, does everything he usually does on mornings and returns to the kitchen to make some breakfast only to see Erik has already started with the coffee and tea and is making some toast. 

“You should have stayed in the couch to be lazy a while longer.” Charles scolds.

“It’s 2pm, Charles.” Erik replies, smiling.

“Oh, is it really?” Charles grabs his tea, thanks Erik for it and sits on the counter.

“Yes, it is.” 

They don’t say much for a while, it is not awkward. They’re simply lost in their own thoughts.

“You kissed me.” Erik says suddenly. 

Charles just freezes.

Erik turns to him, he’s not smiling but he doesn’t seem angry either. 

“I-I supposed I did. I’m sorry, I-”

“Are you, really?” Erik asks, he looks a bit disappointed.

“What?”

“Are you really sorry?” 

Charles stares at him, not truly understanding. He’s never been one to lie, though.

“No, not really. Unless you’re upset, then I am sorry. I honestly didn’t mean to but you looked so-”

 “So what, Charles?” Erik is smiling now.

“So adorable! Oh, I sound like an idiot. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” Charles looks down at his mug, not able to look at Erik in the eye.

“What if I wanted it to happen again?” Erik asks, grabbing Charles’ hand from his mug.

“Why would you want that?” Charles looks up at him, genuinely puzzled. 

“Because you’re brilliant and you’re fun and you’re my best friend and I’ve been in love with you for years.” Erik shrugs, speaking so casually you would think he was talking about the weather.

Charles stares at him, trying to process what he’s just said. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I guess I just didn’t want to risk ruining what we have. Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I was, but then you agreed to be my roommate and I was scared I’d screw things up.”

 “So we’re a couple of assholes.” 

“You could say that, yes.” Charles can’t help the small laugh that escapes his lips, Erik looks at him, smiling that predatory smile of his. 

Erik starts the kiss this time around, Charles can’t remember the last time he was this happy. 

“Erik?”

“Yes?”

“I love you, too.” 

“I know.” Erik replies in his best Han Solo voice. Charles laughs and kisses him again.

“Erik?”

“What now?”

“The toast is burning.” 

They spend the whole weekend locked up in their house, catching up on all those years hiding their feelings from each other. Charles forgets to do his paper and Erik thinks his new boyfriend is more important than any engineering homework he had to do.

When Charles arrives to class on Monday, his teacher informs him that there had, in fact, been a mistake. Charles passed his test with an A+, the paper he had returned to Charles was actually someone else’s and in their shock, neither had bothered to check twice. Scribbly handwriting could be quite a problem.

Charles thinks his life is actually perfect.  
 


End file.
